


Идеал

by Caelibem, WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fix-It, Gay Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP, Rough Sex, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTFStrangerThings2021: тексты высокого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelibem/pseuds/Caelibem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Summary: Почему-то, если дело касается Стива, вся ее хватка, вся ее наблюдательность улетучиваются разом, и порой Билли становится интересно: как далеко он сможет зайти, прежде чем у Нэнси наконец-то, блять, откроются глаза.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021





	Идеал

— Не сейчас, Билл.

— _Сейчас_.

Нэнси идеальна. Нет, правда.

Нэнси — просто куколка с этими ее огромными лучистыми глазами, тонкими запястьями и блузками в духе учениц католической школы.

Ебланы вроде Томми никогда не поймут, как у кого-нибудь может на нее встать. Потому что таким ебланам — выходцам, блять, из семьи сантехника — просто мозгов не хватит, чтобы допереть: это фетиш. 

Фетиш на исключительность.

Отличницы, монашки, недотроги. Увидеть, как эти девочки стягивают лямки лифчика со своих фарфоровых плеч, — всё равно, что побывать в Париже. Это выглядит, как что-то сакральное; это выглядит, как ебучее таинство, потому что только тебе они решили открыться, только тебе они решили показать свою обнаженную грудь, которую прежде доверяли исключительно матерям и ангелам, смотрящим на них с небес.

Это дорого. Это в моде. Даже несмотря на то, что на дворе восьмидесятые и ты можешь в любой момент прийти на пляж, чтобы позалипать на загорелых девок в бикини. 

На таких, как Нэнси, всегда будет спрос, но для Билли Нэнси идеальна не поэтому.

Нэнси идеальна, потому что ей похуй.

Потому что она или в доску слепая, или готова вечно делать вид, будто с ее ангелом всё о’кей.

Он обещал заехать за ней в восемь? О’кей.

Он опоздает минут на пятнадцать-двадцать? О’кей.

Он спрячет шею под платком, и ее это ни хрена не смутит, потому что ее ангел любит всякие _модные штучки_. Ее не смутит, что от ее ангела пуще обычного несет одеколоном, под которым тот попытается спрятать грязный запах секса и пота.

Если честно, Билли понятия не имеет, как работают ее мозги. Потому что Нэнси… Ну. Она не тупая. Она наблюдательная, она _хваткая_. Она умеет быть настоящей занозой в заднице, если в ее прелестную головку засядет какая-нибудь особо каверзная мыслишка.

Только вот почему-то в отношении Стива это не работает.

Почему-то, если дело касается Стива, вся ее хватка, вся ее наблюдательность улетучиваются разом, и порой Билли становится интересно: как далеко он сможет зайти, прежде чем у Нэнси наконец-то, блять, откроются глаза.

Он вжимает ее ангела в дверь, даже не потрудившись добраться с ним до постели. Похуй. В этом тоже есть что-то. Что-то _сакральное_. Оттрахать его, поймав на пороге его собственной комнаты. Поймав его в тот момент, когда он уже готов мчаться к ней, своей мисс Совершенство, мисс Безупречность, мисс Я-Не-Приду-К-Нему-Пока-Его-Родителей-Нет-Дома-Но-Я-Схожу-С-Ним-На-Вечерний-Сеанс-Ебучего-Фильма-Ужасов.

Ведь так поступают хорошие девочки, правда, Нэнс?

Ты могла бы столько всего избежать, если бы просто решила сюда прийти.

Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы почувствовать в себе член, правда. Твой ангел, просто посмотри, как он кайфует. Он кайфует, Нэнс, он _тащится_ , и, блять, Билли думает, что это и есть его собственный Париж, после которого и помереть не жалко.

У Стива жесткое тело. Хриплый голос. Вещи очевидные, казалось бы, но, черт, как же с этого уносит. Стив сводит лопатки, и Билли видит, как мышцы перекатываются у него под кожей. Стив голодно сжимается на его члене, он запрокидывает голову, и Билли не может удержаться, чтобы не оставить жалящий, налитый след на его открытой шее.

— Не сейчас, а? — Билли дразнит его и мокро, похабно забирается языком в его ухо. Стив дергается. Он морщится, он пытается схватить Билли за волосы — но тот оказывается быстрее, перехватывая его руку и с силой прижимая его запястье к двери. 

— Двигайся, — шепчет Билли, замирая у него за спиной. — Давай. Давай-давай. Сам. Или ты не хочешь, Харрингтон? _Не сейчас_? Смотри, а то опоздаешь.  


— Катись к черту.

Билли ржет. 

Билли просто не может сдержать то едкое, приторное веселье, которое буквально распирает его изнутри и рвется грубым смехом из глотки. Он не может оторвать глаз от Стива — короля Стива, — который давится собственной гордостью и двигается в сбитом, неровном ритме, насаживаясь глубже на его хер.

— Тише. — Билли опускает руку ему на поясницу. Он ведет ладонью по влажной, горячей коже. Почти извиняется. Почти мирится. И Стив — Стив, наверное, слишком измотан, чтобы огрызнуться в ответ. — Вот так. 

Билли направляет его. Билли сжимает его бедро и тянет к себе, входя в него до упора, давит, заставляет отстраниться — и тянет снова. Он опускает глаза. Глядит, как завороженный.

— Детка, ты так растянут.

Стив не реагирует. Стив не отзывается даже стоном, и Билли отпускает его, только чтобы коснуться пальцами сжатых вокруг члена мышц.

— Блять!..

Стива пробирает дрожью. Его пробирает насквозь, и Билли чувствует эту дрожь своей кожей, Билли видит, как у Стива покрываются мурашками шея и плечи.

— Я кончу в тебя, — произносит он вдруг. Он думает, что сейчас Стив взбрыкнется, как необъезженная лошадь. Он почти готов схватить его, готов навалиться на него всем своим весом, но — Стив молчит. Стив тихнет, как бывает всегда перед оргазмом. У Стива становится глубже и реже дыхание.

Билли перехватывает его поперек груди. Он прижимается к его лопаткам, он почти рычит в его ухо, чувствуя, как наливается тяжестью его тело в руках.

— Я кончу в тебя, слышишь? И ты поедешь к ней. Как и обещал. Ты же хороший мальчик, да, Стив? Ты поведешь ее на ваш ебучий сеанс. Ты будешь сидеть рядом. Держать ее за руку. И ты будешь течь, как сытая, довольная, оттраханная сука, и — обещаю: когда ты вернешься, я все еще буду здесь. Я сделаю это снова. Как думаешь, что бы она сказала? Ей бы понравилось, если бы я трахнул тебя? Если бы я трахнул тебя в койке твоих предков?

Стив вздрагивает. 

Стив срывается на задушенный, скулящий какой-то звук, и Билли держит его, Билли весь цепенеет сам, чувствуя, как острая, ослепляющая эйфория накрывает его с головой.


End file.
